


Due North-going home

by thezonefic



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Complete snippet, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser's thoughts on his Rays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due North-going home

**Author's Note:**

> Amenesty Challenge #1 over on Dreamwidth, the ds6cd snippet comm. Prompt was fallout.

Date: January 2011

Length: 300 odd words

 

Notes: Fraser’s explanation transcribed by me by re-watching “Burning down the house.” A great sacrifice but someone had to do it. Not beta read again, so here’s y’all’s warning. Bad Fic™.

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything other then a shitload of debt, want some.

 

"I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my father, and for reasons that, well, they don't need exploring at this juncture, I have remained, attached as liaison with the Canadian Consulate."

Day after day and suddenly I find that I have been in Chicago for over 10 years, standing first by the side of the original of my two Rays. Ray Vecchio a policeman, no man who taught me much about being a friend. Something I had little enough experience prior to coming south with the exception of my long-term companionship with Diefenbaker. No matter how much he argued differently he wasn’t human and the type of friendship I had with Ray Vecchio was very very different from the friendship I had with my wolf. I learned I hope enough to honor my friend Ray and his teaching in the way it should be honored. For all he did for me I hope that he knows how much it meant to me now and even more now.

My second Ray, Ray Kowalski, a man, no an enigma wrapped in a puzzle so deep and convoluted it took me years to see all the depths that he was. It took even more years for me to understand how many layers were wrapped in the multiple layers of man, partner, friend, son, ex-husband and undercover cop. Years long after I made perhaps the greatest of error of my life. In my deepest arrogance I thought the face he put on for me, and the others we interacted with as colleges and criminals was the only one he had. I thought that the relationship we developed as brothers in arms was all that there was to him. I did not take seriously what I read in his very secret private file. I should have answered quicker that day when he asked me if we were still partners. I did not and so I lost perhaps the most precious thing of my life.


End file.
